


Romance traz Dor e Desespero

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Pike - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Durante anos Mike tentou derrubar as barreiras anticonformistas de Pete, até que cansado de falhar resolveu pedir auxílio aos outros góticos de South Park, preocupados com a escuridão impermeável de Pete, os amigos aceitam ajudar Mike.*Fanfic postada originalmente em  01/2017 , no site Spirit, como um presente!*





	Romance traz Dor e Desespero

**Author's Note:**

> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas eles aparecem muito pouco então foram subjetivados e escritos por Clot’s Queen... também todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, poemas góticos desnecessários, pornô gay gratuito, trevas e dor, enredo romântico nebuloso, e não deve ser lida por ninguém** 
> 
> Pretendo postar todas as minhas fics (concluídas) neste site, a partir de agora!  
> If you want to read, translate.google!  
> Just like us! ;)

** Coisas para fazer no Covil... **

 

A primeira semana do novo ano finalmente começara, e Pete abria seus olhos levemente, havia uma ressaca banal tentando chamar sua atenção com uma dor de cabeça que ia e voltava, o café com vodka poderia não ter sido uma ideia tão boa, mas ele acabou concordando porque Firkle afirmou que era o único jeito deles aguentarem aqueles dias com Bailes da Neve, casais planejando noites de sexo, e toda a bosta conformista que os babacas de South Park faziam nesta época.

Pete girou os pés os pousando no chão, eram quase duas da tarde, ele olhou para a janela do trailer e viu que a neve caía lá fora, um lembrete infeliz de que teria de se levantar e livrar a porta do monte de gelo moído que se erguia silenciosamente, impedindo a passagem dele para a única ligação com o vil mundo corriqueiro, que seria desnecessário se não fosse pela oferta infinita de café e dor.

A luz fria quase queimou seus olhos, ele detestava tanta luminosidade, todo aquele branco fazia ele pensar em Mike Makowski e suas presas postiças ridículas, na noite passada ambos haviam se encontrado na festa do garoto negro rico, a festa pós-réveillon que Pete foi apenas para não parecer tão conformista se conformando em permanecer nas sombras das comemorações estúpidas. Era claro que _Vampyrowski_ estaria na festa dos ricos, um mauricinho como ele não deveria faltar naquela cena de jovens felizes, curtindo com amigos, saudando o Novo Ano, e fazendo todas aquelas imbecilidades que os posers faziam para fingir que o mundo era uma animação da Disney com música de fundo do One Direction.

_“Poderíamos sair juntos, uma hora dessas...”_

A voz de Mike soou na mente de Pete o lembrando do segundo que antecedeu a cena dele enfiando o punho na cara do seguidor dos Cullen.

Pete esfregou os olhos e caminhou até o lavabo para jogar uma água no rosto e se livrar dos pensamentos aleatórios que surgiam totalmente despreocupados, era uma fraqueza que vinha ocorrendo eventualmente, pensar no aspirante a filhote de Drácula...

Batidas na porta despertaram Pete dos seus pensamentos desagradáveis, ele foi até lá, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse, quando abriu a porta, olhos escuros e levemente puxados o encaravam de volta, como se soubessem o que Pete andava pensando.

— Michael. Você não disse que dormiria o dia todo? — Pete perguntou jogando a longa franja para o lado.

Michael deu uma tragada em seu cigarro e soprou a fumaça para cima, um pouco de cinza caiu na neve que se acumulava subindo rente ao segundo degrau do trailer.

— Cheguei à conclusão que era algo muito superficial e análogo às conformidades do mundo ilusório dos filhinhos de papai que idolatram U2 e Bruno Mars.

Pete meneou a cabeça concordando severamente.

— É claro, e você ficaria com uma aparência ótima depois de dormir tanto. — Ele apontou jogando a franja para longe dos olhos, Michael olhou para Pete horrorizado, como se aquela ideia não tivesse passado na sua cabeça. — Me ajude com essa neve e vamos ao Village Inn.

Pete jogou uma pá para Michael, que soltou a bengala ao lado e os dois tiraram o excesso de neve em minutos, eles entraram e Pete começou a preparar um café preto para aquecer suas mãos, Michael o seguiu para dentro do trailer.

— Pete, não estou aqui para cavar a neve, você sabe. — Michael falou jogando a ferramenta embaixo da bicama do amigo. — Ontem um cara engraçado resolveu conversar comigo.

Pete deu uma risadinha.

— Por favor, só não me diga que o filho dos donos da cafeteria local ainda acha que você está chupando o namorado dele.

Michael ergueu as mãos na frente do corpo defensivamente.

— Nunca chupei aquele cara! — Michael quase gritou. — É tão 12 anos sair por aí chupando pessoas comprometidas.

— Tudo bem, cara. — Pete o interrompeu erguendo uma xícara de café para o amigo. — Sobre o que esse sujeito falou?

— Sobre você. — Michael declarou sorvendo seu café. — Parece que ele está finalmente criando bolas dentro daquelas calças Target que a mamãe dele comprou no último Natal.

— Que merda você tá falando? — Pete perguntou incapaz de ficar alheio.

— Mike Makowski. — Michael falou batendo as cinzas do cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa. — Ele está bem desesperado. Isso me anima, não posso negar.

Pete jogou a franja para o lado encarando Michael com uma sobrancelha arqueada, poderia parecer que seu coração ressurgiu do sepulcro que descansava, batendo acelerado ao ouvir _aquele nome_ , mas era apenas o café bombeando uma nova leva de adrenalina para o seu sangue.

Certamente era.

Porque obviamente ele não se animaria com tal coisa, não é?

— Você fez alguma aliança com os fãs de Twilight? — Pete disse atirando uma jaqueta preta por cima do casaco cinza-chumbo.

O celular de Michael vibrou e ele puxou o aparelho do bolso, um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, mas Pete fez de conta que não viu.

— Henrietta está nos esperando no Village Inn. — Ele disse se dirigindo a porta, a bengala fazendo um som oco quando tocava o chão. — Lá vamos contar como foi nossa conversa com o filhotinho do Batman.

Eles saíram, o carro de Michael estava estacionado logo adiante, a neve tinha dado uma trégua e o caminho até o ponto de encontro foi calmo.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Henrietta encarava Firkle ostensivamente, o garoto devolvia o olhar enquanto riscava a mesa com seu canivete de estimação, presente de algum iludido sem esperança que rogava a deus para chamar a atenção do gótico mais novo.

— Estou dizendo, eu simplesmente não me adaptaria a estes relacionamentos com fidelidade de rebanho, desprezando meus desejos, sobrevivendo de momentos passados, crendo em ilusão de comédias românticas de Hollywood. — Olhos vivazes encontraram os azuis de Henrietta. — Prefiro a aventura do polyamor, a insegurança que corta como faca, nos rasgando silenciosamente, no meio dos nossos peitos, crua, gelada como a realidade que todos os conformistas tentam ignorar.

Henrietta virou o rosto para a janela, no estacionamento um Mustang preto ano 90 acabara de encostar, ela assistiu em silêncio quando a bengala surgiu da porta do motorista tocando o piso asfaltado, os olhos escuros de Michael encontraram os dela e ele os desviou, no lado do passageiro apareceu Pete em sua jaqueta de couro longa como um _trench coat_ , e então Henrietta lembrou a conversa com o adorador da Kristen Swan na noite anterior, era claro que Michael _iria querer_ fazer algo a respeito.

— Tudo bem, Firkle, o que seja, só não fique fazendo os góticos terem fama de promíscuos, a promiscuidade é tão anos 60, coisa dos fãs da Paris Hilton... não vamos nos conformar com estereótipos de hippies ou qualquer merda análoga ridícula, normativa ou capitalista.

A porta automática se abriu para receber Pete e Michael, no outro lado do restaurante a garçonete fez um bufo contrariado, os góticos se reuniram na mesa de sempre.

— Muito sofrimento e dor aqui? — Pete cumprimentou.

— “Dor... que me enlaça, se enroscando nas minhas entranhas como espinhos de roseiras sem flores, sangrando e tingindo meu ser, com o vermelho escuro do desespero, uma carruagem de medo que docemente aceito, como a morte, como a vida decrépita, como os dias sangrentos, o castigo universal ininterrupto e incomparável.” — Michael recitou, Pete ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Seu novo poema? — Ele perguntou girando a franja para o lado.

— Sim, estou fazendo um compêndio, acho que vou aceitar a oferta daquele imbecil de uma editora e vou vender minha alma para a sociedade opressora. — Ele respondeu olhando brevemente para Henrietta. — Pelo menos espalho nossa cultura para outras almas sem rumo.

— Foi... muito sombrio... achei incrível. — Henrietta disse corando.

— Sua opinião é sempre bastante delicada, Henrietta. Eu aprecio isso.

Michael e Henrietta trocaram um longo olhar, Firkle encarou Pete por baixo deles, colocando o dedo indicador na boca em sinal indução de vômito.

— O amor gótico pode render um bom dinheiro, uma vez que todo mundo sofre de dor de cotovelo. E é por isso que não vou me conformar em ter apenas um parceiro. — Firkle entregou repentinamente.

— Ah... — Pete queria evitar a conversa sobre os parceiros de Firkle, o cara tinha 11 anos pelo amor das trevas. — Enfim, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

— Vamos te convencer a sair com o bebedor de suco de tomate. — Firkle voltou a falar, Michael saiu de seu torpor (apreciando o rosto de Henrietta) e sentou ao lado do garoto.

— A coisa é... o sujeito estava tão angustiado, que não pude me conter e acabei o ouvindo. — Michael declarou.

— O desalento dele era tão rejuvenescedor... me controlei para não sorrir como uma hiena enquanto ele derramava suas emoções e tragédias na nossa frente.

Pete tinha três pares de olhos sarcásticos o encarando.

— Não vou sair com aquele ser que não é vivo nem morto. Não quero acordar em um caixão com pôsteres do primo da fada Sininho, gosto da minha escuridão impermeável, fria e sem glitter, obrigado.

Henrietta rodou os olhos.

— Ora, Pete, vamos lá, o cara nem é tão ruim assim. — Ela declarou correndo os dedos pelos cabelos negros.

— Lembre que certa vez ele nos ajudou na luta contra os emos. — Michael disse, olhando de lado para os dedos de Henrietta que ainda corriam pelos cabelos dela. — Você deveria dar uma chance ao cara, ele tenta chamar a sua atenção desde o primário. É patético.

A garçonete colocou de má vontade uma bandeja com quatro xícaras de café, ela trocou o cinzeiro cheio por um vazio e olhou irritada para Firkle, que a encarou de volta com seu melhor rosto gélido até que ela se afastasse resmungando.

— Cara — Firkle espetou o canivete na mesa e o arrastou, fazendo um barulho estridente. — Você sai com ele, faz essa merda shakespeariana que eles adoram, fode com ele e depois chuta a bunda vampírica dele.

Pete ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

— Isso é a porra de um complô? Como posso sair com um cara que não fuma, que bebe apenas sucos vermelhos e nem ao menos curte um sadomaso iniciante? — Ele perguntou dando uma tragada profunda em seu cigarro. — Aposto que ele gosta de Nicholas Sparks e Jojo Moyes.

— Pete... estamos preocupados com você. — Henrietta disse dando um leve aperto na mão livre do gótico tingido de vermelho. — Sabe, o tempo está passando e você já tem 16 anos e nunca está com ninguém.

Ela trocou um olhar com Michael, ambos olhavam estranhamente para Pete.

— Sabemos que você gosta da sua intimidade obscura, mas não podemos deixar de notar que não é discrição, você anda mesmo muito solitário. — Michael salientou olhando de soslaio para Henrietta.

Pete bufou exasperado.

— Estou bem. — Respondeu. — Não é porque os hormônios de vocês enlouqueceram que os meus tem que enlouquecer também. Eu sinto o orgasmo do mundo, no corpo dos outros.

Firkle bebeu o último gole de café já frio e se levantou.

— A hipocrisia é uma máscara ingrata, Pete. — A voz do mais jovem era baixa e direta. — Busque a verdadeira liberdade, mesmo entre as fugazes manifestações de afeto, não se prenda pelas expectativas mundanas da débil natureza humana.

Firkle embolsou o canivete, jogou a jaqueta jeans preta por cima dos ombros e acenou com a cabeça para os outros, ele saiu rápido deixando Pete pensativo.

— É como ele falou. Deixe fluir os acontecimentos. — Henrietta declarou. — Não aja como se não nos conhecêssemos: Você quer dar uma chance ao Mike, não negue isso na nossa cara.

Henrietta tinha um brilho sábio em seu sorriso de lábios pintados de roxo, Pete arregalou os olhos voltando-os para Michael que balançava a cabeça concordando com a garota, ele puxou do bolso um relógio antigo e abriu-o a fim de consultar as horas, a longa corrente brilhou capturando a luz fraca do restaurante.

— Ele vai chegar em 10 minutos, Pete, então aconselho que se permita viver um pouco além da forca cortante do silêncio e reclusão que você escolheu para si.  — Michael recomendou dando uma suave batida no ombro de Pete.

— Tome cuidado com o gosto cinematográfico duvidoso dele, sim? — Henrietta confabulou, um dedo com a unha preta e bem-feita espetou a bochecha de Pete. — E usem camisinha, okay?

Ela jogou os cabelos não tão curtos para trás e girou o vestido drapeado com forro de tule preto, as botas longas deslizaram silenciosamente no chão até a porta que Michael segurava, a esperando.

Pete despencou no banco, seus amigos eram impossíveis.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Mike andava pela rua apressado, ele acabara de comprar um buquê de cravos vermelhos, disseram a ele que a flor representa o luto, então provavelmente Pete gostaria, há anos ele tentava derrubar as barreiras anticonformistas daquele gótico, e agora finalmente conseguiu auxílio dos amigos do cara, de uma vez por todas eles teriam um encontro.

Mesmo que fosse uma armação.

O celular dele vibrou e ao puxar do bolso viu uma mensagem de Michael, o líder dos góticos que lhe prometera ajuda, na tela uma frase resumida _“Pete no Village Inn”_. Mike embolsou o celular outra vez, nunca se deu muito bem com os outros góticos, mas uma coisa ele não podia negar, os caras mantinham a palavra.

Na noite passada ele empurrou Pete contra uma parede em um canto escuro, o hálito morno do gótico tingido de vermelho ainda oscilava nas lembranças de Mike, depois de encurralar Pete na festa de Token Black, Mike não conseguira dormir pensando no calor daquele corpo, a boca perfeita para beijar, as coxas compactas e o traseiro mais incrível que ele já viu.

Por um tempo Mike havia vencido essa obcessão pelo gótico, mas cada vez que terminava um novo relacionamento, de tempos em tempos, ele se lamentava em não ter focado sua atenção no gótico de cabelos tingidos, então na última festa, ele por pouco não beijou a boca desaforada de Pete, chegou a chamá-lo para sair, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um soco no nariz, o líder dos vampiros tocou o machucado ainda dolorido, naquela hora decidira que faria o possível e o impossível para chegar até seu alvo, mesmo que para isso tivesse de se humilhar e pedir ajuda.

Mike atravessou a rua e entrou no seu carro, colocou as flores cuidadosamente no banco do passageiro e deu a partida, alguns minutos e estava encostando no estacionamento onde Pete esperava por ele.

Mike estacionou, apanhou as flores e pulou do carro, quando ele chegou até o restaurante Pete tinha o rosto entediado e bebericava uma xícara de café, ele escorregou uma mão pelos cabelos tingidos e distraidamente coçou o pescoço, vestia um casaco cinza-chumbo e a inseparável gravata com joia vermelha. Mike engoliu duro e se aproximou, tentando parecer sedutor.

— Hey! — Mike sorriu expondo suas presas falsas. — Nos encontramos finalmente, digamos.

Pete fingiu não sentir seu coração dar um solavanco por causa daquele brilho ofuscante de felicidade que parecia sempre andar com Mike.

— Você _finalmente_ conseguiu que meus amigos me traíssem. — Pete jogou a franja e virou o rosto não querendo olhar nos olhos de Mike. — É o que os vampiros fazem, espalham a discórdia.

Mike trocou o peso dos pés constrangido, então empurrou a flor que trazia nos braços para Pete.

— Uh... veja, trouxe isso para você. Me disseram que é uma flor que representa o luto e o desespero.

— Certo, que seja. — Pete olhou um pouco interessado, não entendia muito de flores, mas se o aspirante a morcego estava dando isso a ele, era melhor aceitar e não bancar o idiota.

— Então... uh... quer dar uma volta? Só para sair dessa espelunca viciosa, digamos.

Pete encolheu os ombros, meneou a cabeça e puxou a longa jaqueta de couro por cima, e saiu na frente de Mike.

O gótico não precisava que ninguém mostrasse a ele o carro estupidamente pomposo de Mike, só faltava ser vermelho, ele parou ao lado do passageiro e assim que as portas foram desbloqueadas, entrou se fazendo confortável.

— Quer ir a algum lugar em especial?

— Vamos para o meu trailer. — Mike ergueu os olhos. — Não me entenda mal, Conde Gaycula, apenas me sinto confortável envolvido pelas minhas trevas domésticas.

Depois de cinco minutos estavam lá, Mike saltou do carro e subiu numa mureta, sentando-se, Pete entrou no trailer e voltou com um cigarro pendurado entre os lábios, uma térmica de café e uma lata de refrigerante que jogou para Mike.

— Foi mal, não tenho suco de tomate, ou qualquer porra que você beba.

— Refrigerante está ótimo. — Mike falou observando Pete beber seu café.

Eles compartilharam um silêncio constrangedor sorvendo suas bebidas, até que Pete puxou um frasco de bolhas de sabão, ele soprava fumaça formando esferas frágeis e translúcidas, Mike sorria enquanto elas eram carregadas pelo vento.

— Por que queria sair comigo, Mike?

Pete o encarou sério, entre eles uma bolha de sabão estourou criando uma explosão de fumaça que foi dissipada pelo vento frio.

— Porque estou realmente interessado. — Mike respondeu pulando da mureta e largando a lata de refrigerante vazia ao lado. — Quero ficar com você, digamos.

Mike se aproximou perigosamente, Pete não se deixou intimidar, ele bufou.

— Não fique tão perto sem meu consentimento, nós góticos não apreciamos imposições da sociedade. — Os olhos dele pousaram em Mike. — E posso te dar outro soco.

Pete soprou uma nova bolha de sabão, o ato era relaxante e fazia uma alusão à carga de tensão sexual palpável daquele momento.

— E se eu pedir permissão? — Mike questionou.

— Eu poderia dar. — Pete respondeu, a bolha estourou no rosto de Mike o envolvendo de fumaça.

Por um momento Mike parecia uma visão surgida das brumas, ele deu um passo à frente e segurou a mão de Pete.

— Permita-me... Beijá-lo na boca agora e levá-lo em um novo encontro hoje à noite?

Pete mordeu os lábios para não ofegar, o frasco de bolhas caiu de sua mão derramando o líquido na neve.

— Um novo encontro, algo bem íntimo, mas não o beijo. Não agora, mauricinho. — Pete respondeu.

Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou a pele pálida e macia do rosto de Mike.

— Busco você às 20, vamos para a minha casa.

Mike virou o rosto de lado e enterrou as presas falsas no pescoço de Pete, o sangue bombeava rápido por baixo da mordida dele, deixando a pele quente ao toque, Mike cheirou o odor bem fraco de suor e cigarros de menta.

— Você vai se envergonhar por toda a eternidade. — Pete falou em um sussurro profundo.

— Farei qualquer coisa para que aceite um encontro comigo, _um encontro consensual_ , digamos.

— Mike Makowski, você é patético.

 

E assim, Mike conseguiu um novo encontro com o gótico mais quente de South Park.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Satisfeito com o primeiro encontro, Mike abriu a porta do quarto, Pete olhou levemente interessado, ele começou a buscar com os olhos cada canto do quarto, seus olhos castanhos zombeteiros pararam no cartaz de Bella e Edward, ele encarou Mike.

— Onde está seu caixão, Conde Gaycula?

Mike girou os olhos.

— Eu durmo em uma cama normal. — Respondeu puxando Pete pela mão para dentro do quarto.

— Que decepção. — Pete disse colocando a mão no centro do peito fingindo um olhar de desalento. — Quando pensei que finalmente conheceria o covil, nem ao menos um caixãozinho de papelão eu encontro.

Ele riu ironicamente, Mike girou os olhos um pouco ofendido, ele puxou um cabo do notebook até o televisor de 40 polegadas que pairava acima da escrivaninha, no alto da parede oposta a cama.

— Vamos assistir um filme, não é? Quer algo para beber? — Mike perguntou mostrando a prateleira de blurays mais recentes. — Queria assistir “Diário de uma Paixão” ou “Como eu era antes de você”, tem bastante morte e dor, já que você gosta disso... Espere aqui enquanto pego algo lá embaixo.

Mike não demorou, voltou com um balde gigante de pipoca e uma garrafa de dois litros de coca zero, também havia alguma coisa com cheiro amadeirado e açucarado.

Pete estava sentado diante do notebook, uma imagem estava pausada na tela, Mike logo percebeu que não era o rosto de Emilia Clarke.

— Que cheiro doce é esse, é loja de bolos da vovó do Frajola? — Pete perguntou sem rodeios.

— Fiz bolo de canela. O que você escolheu? — Mike respondeu, as bochechas dele coraram um pouco.

— Que porra é essa? Você é o quê? Um confeiteiro nas horas livres da vida vampiresca? — Um sorriso arrogante se abriu no rosto de Pete.

— Isso não é “Como eu era antes de você”.  — Mike apontou com o polegar para trás em direção a grande tela na parede.

— Não, por deus, claro que não! Quase vomitei só com a capa do DVD. — Pete declarou afetado. — Trouxe uma versão bastante boa de “Anjos da Noite: Guerras de Sangue”.

— Essa droga é muito assustadora. — Mike disse sem pensar, em seguida reiterou. — Terror não é muito a minha coisa, prefiro contos.

— Contos, uhum... pensei que você poderia querer algo mais natalino... tenho algo aqui... — Pete falou se aproximando do notebook, ele rolou os dedos encontrando a pasta do pendrive dele. — Que tal “Krampus, o Terror do Natal”? Sinceramente parece melhor que minha pedida anterior.

Mike resolveu ceder.

— Okay, já que você ficou todo animado.

Eles se acomodaram, Pete tentou não se sentir envolvido pelo cheiro aconchegante das roupas de cama limpas e macias de Mike, tentou não achar adorável a forma como Mike se preocupava com o conforto dele, colocando um travesseiro e uma almofada escorados na cabeceira da cama, e lançando longos olhares avaliadores conferindo o bem-estar do gótico.

 

Meia hora de filme havia passado e Pete expulsava Mike do seu colo.

— Cara, quantos anos você tem? — Questionou exacerbado. — Aquilo é só plasticina e efeitos especiais, por deus!

— Mas aquele cara... foi praticamente comido na neve... ele não merece morrer... — Mike chorou.

Pete levantou e pressionou o pause, na tela uma imagem de luta desfocada ficou fixa.

— Olha, o filme nem começou ainda, se você vai ser um bichinha, vou embora. — O gótico respondeu se levantando.

— NÃO!! — Mike se atirou no pescoço dele, derrubando-o na cama. — Não por favor, não posso ficar sozinho depois de ver aquilo!

Ele implorou, o rosto estava tão próximo que Pete fechou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, Lorde Gaycula. — Pete cedeu deixando seu corpo cair, suas costas tocaram no colchão macio. — Mas não vou assistir aqueles filmes apelativos nem se fosse prisioneiro do seu covil.

Mike sorriu, Pete olhou para o lado, pensando que talvez o vampiro não fosse tão ruim, o mundo não era perfeito como os contos de fadas que se comercializava na indústria de ilusões dos conformistas.

— Há coisas mais legais pra fazer com você no meu covil, digamos. — Mike falou se erguendo e abrindo o zíper do casaco de Pete, ele empurrou a franja para o lado e puxou o rosto do outro para si. — Já ouviu dizer que vampiros tem uma força de sedução muito intensa?

Pete bufou, mas seu corpo estremeceu quando os dedos frios de Mike subiram por dentro de sua camiseta.

— A intensidade de uma pedra esquecida pelo tempo ao largo de um penhasco, entregue à própria sorte. — Pete murmurou com os dentes trincados para não gemer quando a mão de Mike escorregou para dentro de sua calça e tocou o pênis já ereto.

— Está arrepiado e duro, Pete... não negue que me quer... — Mike ofereceu pairando sobre o pescoço do gótico.

Ele desceu o rosto e mordeu, chupando com vontade a pele quente e morena, a pulsação de Pete poderia ser sentida pelos dentes e lábios de Mike, e ele adorou a sensação, com uma mão apertou o pênis que já estava quente e totalmente duro, fazendo Pete se contorcer.

— Os arrepios são apenas um reflexo dos calafrios de medo que escorrem pela minha espinha e se aninham no meu coração, se alastrando dentro de mim, pânico... fobia, dor, desespero... — Pete declarou com voz grave enquanto Mike se livrara das calças jeans dele. — Não tem a ver com suas brincadeiras carnais, aprendiz de homem morcego.

Mike tirou a camiseta de Pete, expondo seu corpo secreto, ele admirou a tira preta de couro ornada com a joia vermelha que pendia do pescoço, o conjunto formava um belo contraste com o peito bonito.

Empurrou Pete contra a cama outra vez e espalhou as pernas dele, mordeu com força a parte interna da coxa do gótico deixando uma marca ali, esfregou os dentes ao longo da cintura até chegar aos ombros de Pete, e o beijou finalmente, direto na boca, mordendo os lábios até quase tirar sangue dele, o beijo durou uma eternidade e então se afastou sentando-se sobre as pernas robustas do gótico.

— Vamos fazer brincadeiras carnais, Pete. — Falou puxando a própria blusa com estampa de um anjo de cabelos vermelhos com uma flecha cravada no peito. — Estou ansioso para ver do que você é feito.

Mike disse virando Pete de quatro na cama, não sucumbindo a um medo irracional que surgiu de repente, Pete se manteve altivo e pronto para não bancar o covarde, uma vez que já chegou até ali.

— Não sou feito de nada que você já tenha provado nas suas aventuras com Barbies e Kens, na sua iludida vida de faz de conta, seu conform... AHHH...

Pete não havia terminado de falar, pois Mike aproveitou sua pose de quatro com o traseiro exposto no alto e meteu sua língua molhada e quente, ele lambeu, brincando com o buraco rosado que estava totalmente a sua mercê, o gosto era viciante, quanto mais ele lambia, mais queria.

Pete agora mordia os lábios para não ceder e gritar novamente, Mike apertou os testículos de leve, desceu os lábios chupando as bolas de Pete de forma possessiva, virou o gótico jogando-o de costas na cama, a visão era maravilhosa, o altivo e cínico Pete tinha o rosto corado e os lábios separados num pedido mudo de sabe-se lá o quê.

— Você fica lindo assim, sabia? — Mike beijou Pete nos lábios e o gosto do gótico ficou ainda mais marcante, ele se afastou e sussurrou direto no ouvido de Pete: — Seu cuzinho é muito gostoso... será que seu pau é tão delicioso quando sua boca e seu cu? Pe... te?

Mike sorriu depravado e caiu de boca no pênis que pulsava e pingava, exigindo atenção. Enfiou logo de cara o membro inteiro na boca, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando a cabeça do membro de Pete tocou a campainha da sua garganta, mas Mike não ligou, respirou fundo o cheiro da virilha de Pete, um aroma de menta e sexo, delicioso e intoxicante, e continuou chupando enquanto Pete se contorcia debaixo dele.

Rapidamente Mike desenvolveu um ritmo enlouquecedor, Pete sentiu um orgasmo se construindo, ele empurrou Mike retirando-o de seu pênis e puxando-o para um beijo, ele girou o corpo ficando por cima de Mike.

— Isso não é lá muito justo, seu candidato a ator pornô de cine trash.

Pete começou a espalhar beijos e toques ofegantes pelo corpo de Mike, que se empurrava tentando esfregar o pênis em qualquer superfície disponível, Pete deitou ao lado de Mike e apanhou os dois pênis em sua mão, ansioso passou o polegar na cabeça do pênis de Mike, lambeu o próprio dedo provando, e em seguida segurou os dois pênis juntos, bombeou negligente os dois membros que latejavam e pingavam um líquido perolado, ambos estavam tão próximos de se derramarem ali mesmo que nem seria preciso mais nada, prevendo isso Mike segurou a mão de Pete ficando por cima dele, sua respiração estava acelerada, Pete o encarou um pouco confuso.

— Quero gozar... dentro de você. — Mike falou rente ao ouvido de Pete. — Preciso sentir o seu aperto me esmagando...

— Certo... enfia tudo, vou te estraçalhar. — Pete respondeu com um sorriso sujo.

Mike gostou da resposta, ele apertou o frasco de lubrificante derramando uma dose generosa entre os dedos, ele tocou o buraco de Pete, o dedo escorregou sem dificuldade por causa da mistura de saliva e lubrificante, e para provar seu conforto, Pete respondeu piscando o ânus e moendo o dedo de Mike, o vampiro sorriu e colocou mais um dedo, afundando com cuidado enquanto se abaixava para encontrar os lábios de Pete, com as bocas conectadas Mike colocou um terceiro dedo, Pete ofegou.

A brincadeira se tornou uma longa e doce tortura para o gótico.

— Porra, vai dar uma de pau doce agora? — Pete falou entredentes. — Não sou diabético, mete esse pau de uma vez, caralho.

Mike puxou os três dedos e abriu uma camisinha, a vestiu e se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Pete encarando o gótico com olhar desfocado, Mike colocou a ponta do pênis.

— Tudo... bem?

— Enfia esse pau inteiro, porra!

Mike cerrou os olhos e empurrou inteiro até o fim, até sentir a bunda de Pete tocando suas coxas, até sentir os testículos do gótico tocando em sua virilha.

Até sentir a pulsação de dentro de Pete, até estar totalmente conectado ao outro.

— Isso... é incrível, cara... você é muito apertado, porra. — Mike sussurrou. — Você... nunca fez isso, fez?

— Acha que eu iria me sujar com os paus conformistas dos caipiras de South Park? — Pete respondeu com um riso fraco. — Sinta-se honrado, Conde Gaycula.

Mike se abaixou e seus dentes encontraram o pescoço de Pete novamente, ele mordeu com força suficiente para deixar um roxo enorme, não se importava, queria marcá-lo mesmo.

Pete rosnou com a dor da mordida, por conta de todo o preparo ele não sentia nenhuma dor pela penetração, apenas a urgência, mas Mike não parecia ter pressa, ele bombeava devagar, explorando o interior de Pete e o beijando com devoção.

— Agora é aquela hora que você fode, sabe? — Pete falou observando por baixo dos cílios quando Mike se afastou.

— Você... é incrível... — Mike sussurrou e reiniciou um coito ardente.

Pete arqueou o corpo, sua mão tocou o pênis carente, Mike percebeu e tirou a mão dele, apanhando o membro latente entre seus dedos e bombeando no ritmo de suas estocadas, ele imprimiu uma cadência lenta até que sentiu que iria enlouquecer de necessidade.

— Fode mais forte, Mi... ke... estou quase gozando...

Mike arremeteu mais algumas vezes e sentiu Pete estremecer debaixo dele, um aperto de aço esmagava seu membro e um calor sufocante o envolveu quando o próprio pau explodiu dentro de Pete.

Mike se aproximou do rosto de Pete, beijando-o nos lábios ainda sentindo as ondulações do corpo expelindo mais e mais esperma.

— Eu poderia morrer com você ao meu lado hoje, imaginei tantas vezes, seu corpo nu sobre pétalas mortas, meus braços te acalentariam até que a escuridão nos abraçasse e o medo nos enchesse, até que nada mais restasse apenas o sofrimento do luto pela inocência perdida. — Mike se afastou encarando os olhos brilhantes de Pete. — Pensei que o romance estava morto, mas você despertou em mim uma frequente vontade de amar.

 Pete arregalou os olhos, lágrimas desceram silenciosas e sem a sua permissão, Mike se abaixou encontrando seus lábios novamente.

— Minha alma é sua, faça bom proveito, candidato a amante conformista. — Pete declarou em uma bravata, mas puxou o rosto de Mike e beijou-o novamente. — Dizem que o romance traz dor e desespero, então talvez seja bom... desde que eu não comece a ouvir Demi Lovato nem Taylor Swift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!!
> 
> Esclarecimento: Na passagem “só não me diga que o filho dos donos da cafeteria local ainda acha que você está chupando o namorado dele.”  
> SIM!!! Tweek AINDA tem um pé atrás com o Michael ("Quem é Michael hein?" "Eu vi suas mensagens pra ele dizendo que estava a fim")
> 
> A formatação ainda é uma bagunça :(


End file.
